johns_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sharp Empire (book series)
The Sharp Empire is a series of four books in science fiction inspired by the Star Wars franchise. Unlike Star Wars, it mostly involves anthropomorphic animals; plus there are a few human characters. The Sharp Empire is a galactic empire ruled by an anthropomorphic hybrid of a lizard and a cobra, Emperor Hieronymus Sharp. The opposing team of heroes is known as the Heaven Federation, which hires a team of freedom fighters to fight against this empire. The Sharp Empire (organization) This is the evil empire conquering the Milky Way. The ruler Emperor Sharp is the top-priority antagonist of the series. His underlings are pirate knights, officers, scale troopers and monsters. He has a trusted advisor named Darth Waternoose, a crab-like robot with a dead body dug from a grave on Earth that is revived with the emperor's power for the human essence to possess the robot. They have an artificial biosphere known as the Death Scale, whose powerful laser weapon is used to destroy any imaginary dream world for children to imagine like fantasy they would see in books or on TV. The Heaven Federation This organization involves anthropomorphic animals endangered from Earth to fight for freedom and restore peace to the Milky Way. They are in war against the Sharp Empire. They hire a team of freedom fighters to investigate the Sharp Empire's plans. The first team was with a lioness named Nala Boomer, an orangutan named Skinamarinky-Dinky-Dink Skinamarinky-Doo, a wasp named Zinger Warsp, and a humanoid robot known as the Invisi-Bot. On the Death Scale, Nala Boomer was trained by a green, brown spotted dragon named Dermazzo Joustiáño, who trained her in combat against the empire. But Joustiáño betrayed her and became a count under the empire's will. Nala Boomer was executed and her remaining allies went back to the federation and after a few years, new freedom fighters were hired. Zinger Warsp left the federation and made a home of his own on Earth. The Heaven Federation found a lost princess of Ireland, Mariana Izodorro. She was once kidnapped by the Serpential forces but was rescued by Heavenly Federal pilots. This princess commanded some pilots to steal plans from the Sharp Empire, but Serpential forces led by Darth Waternoose took her prisoner. Skinamarinky-Dinky-Dink (better known as Skinamar) and the Invisi-Bot fled the princess's starship and landed in Ireland to find help. They were captured by leprechauns and put in a flea market. The two heroes were sold to a farm family, Rowan and Mara Izodorro with their nephew, Martino, who is the princess's older brother. On that farm, Rowan wanted to bring the robot and orangutan to a convention in Athlone, but these two heroes along with Martino became involved in battle with leprechauns. They were saved by the aging giant wasp, Zinger, who led them to his home in the sky and gave them new weapons for fighting against the empire. After destruction in Ireland involving the deaths of Martino's aunt and uncle. The heroes went into space and found new friends to join the freedom fighters' team. An anthropomorphic tiger named Tiblo Tigro, a skilled captain of the federation; a kangaroo and the technical brains named Shana Cargon; and a skilled female fighter wolf from an alien planet named Manda Monka. The last to join the freedom fighters was a European human medical scientist named Regulto Beauxon, who has an alter ego named Rufus, a monstrous beast that can fight with brute force. Other Information There is also a white condor god named, Artidector. He was used to help build the Death Scale and bring dead or extinct creatures back to life for creation of the Sharp Empire. He was later banished for some particular reason. He became an oracular advisor for the freedom fighters by giving them special powers and individual fighter ships for battling the empire. Tiblo Tigro flies the Great Red Shark, a sturdy ship used by the freedom fighters to fly on any special missions given by the Heavenly Federal officials, or Artidector. The Sharp Empire interrogate with Princess Mariana about the hidden base of the Heaven Federation. Since she would not tell the location, Emperor Sharp orders a target to test the Death Scale's weapon system. They fire a giant laser that destroys Neverland (from the Peter Pan stories by J.M. Barrie). The princess tells the location of the base in the Land of Oz, but it was a lie. For this reason, the emperor orders an execution for the princess by letting her drown in Lake Prisoner, south of the Death Scale's city, Serpentopolis. The princess is preserved in an ice crystal, which robots use a freezing chemical to hold the princess in the air as a satellite above the Death Scale. Since the freedom fighters could not rescue her in time, Artidector plans to bring the princess back to life by finding his six children around the galaxy. Creation Origin Tyler Johns created this story with his imagination, involving villains and monsters he made up to destroy anything from learning TV shows for little kids such as an evil man trying to kill Barney, the purple dinosaur from the TV series with his name; Pac-Man head-like monsters eating the Teletubbies; evil monstrous knights fighting against the dragons from the PBS Kids animated series, Dragon Tales; and random looking monsters abducting the lions of the puppet show on PBS Kids, Between the Lions. Tyler tried to create adventures for characters like this--not only from PBS Kids, but also some from the Playhouse Disney TV program. List of Books in the Series *The Sharp Empire *'The Sharp Empire II: The Serpent Strikes Back' *'The Sharp Empire III: The Phantom of the Galaxy' *'The Sharp Empire IV: Return of the Gospel'